Le feste sono feste
by Megnove
Summary: Serie di scenette umoristiche o malinconiche sulle festività di tutto il mondo (PS. Ricordatevi di leggere le mie storie anche nella sezione crossover).
1. Tanabata

**Tanabata**

–Ci stanno guardando tutti DI NUOVO. L'avevo detto che era meglio non scendere in città…

–Vestiti così poi… mi vergogno a morte! Siamo sicuri che 'sto coso non si apre davanti?

–Mangiati lo zucchero filato e sta' zitto, Carotone.

–Se vuoi partecipare alla festa devi vestirti come i locali… anche se certo tutti in kimono non è che siamo credibili…

–A te sta benissimo però.

–Oh, non ti ci rimettere con le frasi languide! Certo che le sta bene, a lei sta bene TUTTO…

–Adulatori! Tieni… la vuoi la girandola?

–Giochi da bambini… bah! La tengo SOLO per non dare nell'occhio, chiaro?

–Chiarissimo… eh eh…

–Quando cominciano i fuochi artificiali?

–EHI! Ti vuoi muovere tu? È un'ora che stai alla bancarella dei pesciolini!

–Senti, se non li vinco TUTTI e li tolgo da quest'orribile vaschetta io di qui non me ne vado! Se volete andate avanti!

–Però sei bravo… ne hai già presi sette senza cambiare paletta! Mi sa che il venditore ti farà cacciare a forza se continui così…

–Poi glieli pago. È che non riesco a vederli così stipati senza star male anch'io.

–L'anno scorso provai io… ehm… schizzai pesci e acqua per tutto il mercatino…

–Come farai ora se non metti giù quel gavettone gigante…

–Gente che ritmo quei tamburi! Adesso vado su e mi metto a suonare anch'io!

–Già, be'… visto che lui non si muove non ci resta che metterci a ballare…

–Ma lo conoscete questo ballo? Ah ah…

–Se non mi sbaglio neanche TU sei particolarmente bravo, signor gioco–in–casa! Chi se ne importa… io mi agito solo un po'…

–…tanto noi stranieri a questa festa diamo nell'occhio COMUNQUE! Coraggio, gente, a tutto rock!

–Io voglio imparare…

–Provo a insegnarti.

–Va bene… tenetemi i fuochi piccoli per dopo, ragazzi… attenti a non farli accendere…

–Tranquilla, il raffreddore l'ho avuto la settimana scorsa. Eh eh!

–Però il ramo lo tengo.

–Ne hai preso un altro? Non ti bastava quello a casa dove abbiamo attaccato tutti qualcosa?

–È un regalo… ehm…

–Capita l'antifona. Non vuoi che vediamo cosa c'è scritto perché è BOLLENTE, eh?

–…

–Va bene, scherzavo… continuate a ballare, su…

–Oh! I fuochi!

–Gente che spettacolo!

–Certo che qui sanno come divertirsi!

–Sembra il 4 luglio… l'anno prossimo passiamo le vacanze a casa mia?

–Perché no… voi che ne dite, picc… dove sono finiti?

–Non si può girare gli occhi UN ATTIMO…

–Dai, torneranno subito. Io ho finito coi pesci. Giriamo un po' per conto nostro… poi se non li vediamo alla fine dei fuochi ci mettiamo a SETACCIARE la zona!

* * *

–Guarda lassù…

–Dieci… cento… mille… un milione!

–Dalla fiera non se ne vedono tante. Troppe luci accese.

–E quelle della favola, dove sono?

–Fammi cercare… sono quelle lì, credo.

–Sono davvero vicine.

–Una notte all'anno. Una sola.

–Sanno aspettare.

–Accendiamo un fuoco anche noi… guarda quei fiori colorati…

–E poi torniamo indietro… Oh!

–Cosa?… Quella? Però… non è stagione… esprimi un desiderio!…

–Che tu sia qui.

–Desiderio esaudito.

–E che la prossima volta… almeno… sappia chi portarti dietro.

–Promesso.

–Promesso.

* * *

_Che questi imbecilli diventino almeno un po' più intelligenti per l'anno prossimo._

_Almeno un paio di belle pupe cotte di me._

_Che stiamo tutti bene._

_Che trovino un bel PROCEDIMENTO INVERSO…_

_Che finisca almeno una guerra._

_Fare un milione e una crociera alle Bermude…_

_Una medicina per la ricrescita INFALLIBILE!_

_Che si salvi la tigre siberiana…_

_Che riusciamo a batterli una volta per tutte._

_Che nessuno si faccia male seriamente la prossima volta._

* * *

_E che io possa restare…_

_…Per sempre con te._


	2. Natale

**Natale**

–Questo è per te.  
–Fammi indovinare… una pipa?  
–Sei un mago!  
–No, sei tu che fai schifo a fare i pacchetti! Si vede lontano un miglio!  
–Grazie di avermi accompagnato, piccola… non sapevo proprio cosa comprare…  
–Di niente. Però stavolta possiamo sperare che ci farai conoscere la signorina per cui l'hai preso?  
–Ehm… in realtà è per TE…  
–Sei una frana. Eh eh.  
–Ah, allora TU per chi hai comprato le poesie di Hölderlin in edizione extralusso, furbone?  
–Ti piacerebbe saperlo.  
–Be', alla fine ci siamo accompagnati TUTTI… tanto si sa che ormai qua la riservatezza è andata a farsi friggere…  
–E io ho FAME… sbrighiamoci a tornare che qui fuori si GELA!  
–Il tuo regalo io l'avevo prenotato in anticipo…  
–Anch'io il tuo. Ma non chiedermi cos'è. Lo scoprirai stasera.  
–Se sono fragili non metteteli nello scatolone… in totale dovrebbero essere 99...  
–…e PESANO! A volte ho il sospetto che mi portiate solo per fare il FACCHINO!  
–Ma nooooo.  
–Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
–Attento a non farlo cadere.  
–Perché 99?  
–Fate un po' il conto… 9 per ogni abitante della casa… più ALTRI 9 di compleanno!  
–Vi ho detto tante volte che per me non…  
–Sì, sì. I tuoi sono quelli impacchettati in rosso, tra parentesi, quindi non confonderli con gli altri, ok?  
–Dici sempre così ma lo sappiamo che ti fa piacere, BAMBINONE!  
–No, davvero. Mi piace l'atmosfera delle feste e so che per voi è importante, ma la mia gente… non festeggia i compleanni… per me è soltanto una coincidenza. E poi intanto fate portare a ME anche i pacchetti che mi avete comprato VOI…  
–Va bene, va bene, fai sempre il lagnoso.  
–È una bella coincidenza comunque, no? Perché non dovremmo festeggiarla?  
–È vero. Così abbiamo un altro motivo per essere allegri a Natale.  
–Uh! La pasticceria! Fermi tutti! Nessuno si muova finché non avrò fatto il pieno di INGREDIENTI!  
–Poveri noi… poi a casa non ci farai cucinare dolci TUTTA LA NOTTE mentre i regali ammuffiscono sotto l'albero, eh? La vedo nera…  
«I soliti bambini», pensò tra sé scuotendo la testa. Ma era allegro a sua volta. Non si era mai sentito molto credente in certe cose… però era bello vederli tutti così sereni e spensierati, in certi giorni dell'anno. Avrebbe voluto che lo fossero sempre. E in fondo, credente o non credente, sapeva per cosa stavano quelle giornate, e gli piaceva. Il ritorno della luce dopo le lunghe ombre. La gioia per la vita che si rinnova, per una morte che è solo apparente. La nascita del sole dal grembo della mezzanotte. Speranza per tutto il mondo. Come poteva non essere d'accordo? Un mondo più giusto per tutti… anche per loro. Non gli dispiaceva essere nato in quel periodo.  
E in fondo non gli dispiaceva neanche fare da portapacchi e partecipare a tutte le loro sciocchezze della vigilia. Anche se a volte potevano essere FIN TROPPO travolgenti… eh eh…  
–Sigh… sniff…  
Il lamento molto flebile lo distrasse dalle sue riflessioni. Gli altri sembravano non averlo notato. Si guardò intorno tra i passanti che superava tutti con la testa per trovare un bambino di tre o quattro anni, i capelli arruffati, in lacrime, all'imboccatura di un vicolo. Teneva un pupazzo di pezza mezzo rotto con un braccio e con l'altra manina si asciugava gli occhi e il naso. Nessuno gli dava attenzione. Con uno sguardo ai compagni che continuavano a ridere tra loro, silenziosamente scavalcò la calca e in due passi fu da lui.  
–Ehi, bimbo– disse più gentilmente che poté, piegandosi su un ginocchio per non spaventarlo con la sua stazza, continuando a tenere lo scatolone in spalla. Il piccolo lo fissò tra le dita, dimenticando momentaneamente di piangere per la sorpresa. –Ciao– mormorò poi ingenuamente, tirando su col naso.  
–Ciao– rispose serio, come da pari a pari. –Cosa ci fai qui tutto solo? Cosa c'è? Hai perso la tua mamma?  
–È caduto– frignò il bambino. –Lo hanno spinto ed è caduto.  
–Lo hanno spinto? Chi? Il tuo fratellino? Dov'è?  
Una manina assurdamente piccola gli prese il pollice, tirando con la forza di un uccellino. –Vieni a vedere.  
Lo seguì, piegato in due in modo quasi ridicolo per non lasciargli la mano, coi regali in collo. Il faccino bagnato di lacrime era molto intento e determinato, e sembrava sapere esattamente dove andare. Le file di clienti natalizi intenti allo shopping si aprivano davanti a loro lasciandoli passare; forse, se avesse sollevato gli occhi, avrebbe potuto vedere sguardi curiosi o lievemente scandalizzati di signore impellicciate, ma non gli sarebbe importato un granché più di quanto gli importasse adesso. Concentrato sulla sua piccola guida, non faceva caso alle strade che stavano prendendo. Si accorse solo che a un certo punto le luci ammiccanti delle vetrine e dei lampioni avevano lasciato il posto al buio.  
Si raddrizzò. Era una viuzza solitaria, che non aveva sicuramente mai visto nei suoi vagabondaggi per la città. C'era odore di sporco e di umido. L'oscurità era totale, interrotta solo da un debole raggio proveniente dalla porta aperta di una minuscola e poverissima casa in fondo, incassata in un muro, senza finestre… e, accanto alla porta, da un presepe fatto appena di uno sfondo di carta stagnola e qualche pecora e pastore sbrecciati, sverniciati, del tipo più economico, poggiato sui resti di un armadietto gettato via da qualcuno.  
–Chi hanno spinto?– chiese di nuovo. Non vedeva nessun altro né sentiva rumori da nessuna parte. Se avesse voluto trovare gli altri, non avrebbe saputo come tornare indietro…  
–Il Bambino. Sono stati i gatti. Guarda.  
La statuina di plastica era gettata sul selciato non troppo pulito, tra una cartaccia inzuppata di pioggia e un resto di nastro d'oro avanzato da qualche regalo. Teneva le braccine aperte quasi per chiedere aiuto anziché benedire, e la corona di raggi attorno alla testa si era piegata, ma niente aveva potuto scalfire il suo sorriso. –I gatti sono saltati sull'armadietto– continuò a piagnucolare il bimbo. –Lo hanno fatto cadere.  
–Ma perché non lo hai rimesso a posto da solo?…– domandò stupito.  
–Non posso. È troppo pesante.  
Pesante?… Macchinalmente allungò due dita verso la statuetta. Non poteva essere più grande di pochi centimetri… la prese tra pollice e indice, attento a non schiacciarla inavvertitamente. In fondo gli pareva quasi un bambino vero… tirò, non aspettandosi di incontrare alcuna resistenza.  
Non si mosse di un millimetro.  
Gli si dipinse uno stupore incredulo in volto. Era come se avesse afferrato la maniglia della paratia di un transatlantico!  
–Lo vedi?– mormorò il suo piccolo accompagnatore, tra resti di singhiozzi. –Tu pensi di poterlo sollevare? Il Bambino soffrirà se non torna dalla sua mamma.  
Come poteva una cosa così piccola essere così inamovibile? Provò di nuovo a tirare, stavolta con più energia. Non ottenne un risultato migliore. Era come se il Bambino fosse saldato al suolo. Sbatté gli occhi. Stava sognando? O forse si era ritrovato in qualche strana situazione ai limiti del sogno? Comunque il ragazzino piangente, che lo fissava con speranza, era molto reale. –Ci provo– promise. Tirò un profondo respiro e tese i muscoli.  
Non ricordava di aver mai fatto uno sforzo simile. Aveva sostenuto montagne intere… impedito il crollo di palazzi… tirato catene di leghe infrangibili spesse come tronchi fino a spezzarle, ma tutto sembrava uno scherzo a confronto di questo. Le braccia dolevano, la schiena sembrava sul punto di rompersi, il sudore gli scorreva su tutto il corpo gelandosi subito all'aria della notte invernale. Forse era questo che voleva dire… portare su di sé tutto il dolore del mondo? In fondo quel Bambino non doveva sopportarlo? Ed era solo una sua impressione… o sembrava diventare sempre più grande? Non solo il Bambino… ma il vicolo… le cartacce… il muro… l'armadietto… tutto era gigantesco, nascondeva la vista delle stelle, e lui che era sempre stato abituato a guardare le cose dall'alto in basso ora si sentiva minuscolo sotto tutto quel peso, cercando di spingerlo, spingerlo, sollevarlo, in alto, verso una luce così flebile, una luce che non riusciva a vedere bene… ruggì… gonfiò i bicipiti…  
–Grazie.  
Aveva di nuovo le sue normali dimensioni. Era davanti al presepe come prima. E stava posando delicatamente il Bambino nella grotta tra i suoi genitori, con due dita. Non era nemmeno un po' sudato. Il bimbo stava al suo fianco tutto felice, battendo le mani, dimentico del pianto. –Grazie, signore. Grazie. Ora il Bambino sarà felice.  
–Di niente– rispose, incerto, sbattendo le palpebre. Era stata solo una sua impressione? Ma allora perché si sentiva stanco come se avesse appena tirato su un milione di tonnellate? Non era che…  
Forse non c'era bisogno di spiegarselo. I vecchi dicevano che non tutto quel che si vede è reale. E che non tutto quel che si crede di vedere è irreale.  
Si rivolse di nuovo al bimbo, con un sorriso. –Di'… tu abiti lì? Siete in tanti in famiglia?– Ricevette un cenno d'assenso in risposta, le dita di una mano masticate nella boccuccia, la testolina calata. –Ce l'avete dei regali da farvi per Natale?  
Non attese la risposta. Lo scatolone era ancora dove l'aveva lasciato. Lo trascinò accanto alla porta della casupola con un solo strattone come se fosse stato di polistirolo. –Adesso ne avete 99. Tanti auguri.  
Il bimbo rimase a bocca aperta. –Ma signore… questi non sono tuoi?  
–E non solo miei. Ma non ho il tempo di mettermi a cercare solo quelli in carta rossa. Sicuramente quei matti mi grideranno dietro per almeno un paio di mesi, ma non è che ci manchino i soldi per ricomprarli. Mentre un'occasione così non mi ricapiterà più nella vita. Prendili. Io adesso– grugnì raddrizzandosi –devo vedere di trovare la via del ritorno.  
–Tu sei Babbo Natale, signore?– esclamò il piccolo minuscolo prima di gettarsi sulla montagna di doni.  
–Non credo proprio di rispondere alla descrizione…– rise, tonante. E si sgranchì la schiena, guardando in alto. –Certo che… senza tutte quelle luci… da qui si vedono molte più stelle…  
Chinò la testa ancora una volta per godersi il sorriso del bimbo. Ma non c'era più. Era sparito. E con lui lo scatolone dei doni. E la casetta in fondo al vicolo. Il muro era liscio e nero. Non c'era neanche una porta chiusa. Era un vicolo cieco. Non sembrava che a parte lui ci fosse mai stato nessuno. Solo il piccolo presepe improvvisato sul suo sostegno traballante rimaneva– due pastori sverniciati, qualche pecora e una capanna con una lampadina ammiccante che pareva strizzargli l'occhio, proprio sopra il visetto sorridente del Bambino.  
Rimase perplesso solo qualche istante. Poi scrollò le spalle e sorrise leggermente, abbassandosi a ricambiare la strizzata d'occhio. –Oh, be'. Buon compleanno a te– mormorò. –E buon compleanno anche a me.  
E calcandosi il cappello a cencio che aveva raccolto da terra, s'incamminò fischiettando verso l'altra estremità del vicolo. C'era da sperare che ovunque fossero andati quei regali… chi li avrebbe ricevuti sapesse cosa farsene di una pipa. O delle poesie di Hölderlin rilegate in pelle vera.

25/12/06  
_Merry Keshmish  
Happy Birthday_


	3. La più piccola goccia di pioggia

**La più piccola goccia di pioggia**

_Tell me what to do  
Now the light in my life is gone from me  
Is it always the same  
Is the night never ending_

島  
村  
颶  
美 (1)

«Kumi…»  
Il garofano rosso col gambo infilato nella fialetta di vetro sfiorò lievemente il marmo bianco della stele (2). Una goccia d'acqua –era dal mattino che minacciava pioggia– cadde come una lacrima su uno dei petali.  
«Kumi, sono tornato…»  
Poche righe, la data di nascita, la data di morte. Così poco per rendere onore al suo sorriso, alla sua gentilezza, al suo coraggio di amare gli altri. Così poco resta di un essere umano. Per quanto lo si sia amato. Per quanto grande sia ciò che ha saputo darti.  
Alle sue spalle un abito frusciò lievemente, e il lembo di un ombrellino giallo gli si protese sopra la testa. –Ti bagnerai.  
Si volse sorridendo, con un velo di malinconia sul viso. –Non credo che prenderò il raffreddore. Comunque grazie per essere venuta.  
–Scherzi? Non potevo non accompagnarti. Dovevo conoscere la prima donna che tu abbia amato nella tua vita. E che ti ha amato più di se stessa.– E aggiunse a voce più bassa, piegandosi in avanti: –Prima di me.

_Tell me what to do  
All the hopes and the dreams went wrong for me  
There's a smile on my face  
But I'm only pretending_

Si protese a sfiorare la lapide con la punta delle dita, suscitando un inaspettato brivido dolce nel cuore di lui con quel semplice gesto. –Piacere di conoscerla, signora Kumi. Era tempo che ci incontrassimo. Lei non sa quanto le devo.  
–Credo che lei potrebbe dire lo stesso a te– rispose il ragazzo dolcemente. Il fumo del bastoncino d'incenso acceso, che sfrigolava alle gocce fini cadenti come piccole lame, saliva morbido ad avvolgere i caratteri incisi, e poi ancora oltre verso le nubi.  
–Raccontami un po' di lei. Com'era?  
–Un po' me la ricordi. Anche se, certo, siete anche molto diverse. Però gli occhi… anche se erano di un altro colore… lo sguardo è lo stesso. Aveva lunghi capelli neri, bellissimi, luminosi. Quando li scioglieva le arrivavano fino alla vita. Più tardi se li tagliò. Non so se perché le davano impaccio col suo nuovo lavoro, o perché non le bastavano i soldi. Me ne dispiacque molto.  
–Non aveva una famiglia?  
Scosse la testa. –Forse era sola… o forse era stata cacciata dalla sua famiglia per quello che aveva fatto. Non l'ho mai saputo. E se dovessi scoprirlo oggi, forse non mi importerebbe.– Lei non replicò. –So che era una studentessa. Aveva iniziato l'università. Dovette abbandonare gli studi a causa mia. A pensarci… a quell'epoca doveva avere circa la nostra stessa età…

_Taking my life  
One day at a time  
Cause I can't think what else to do  
Taking some time  
To make up my mind  
When there's no one to ask but you_

–Mi resta poco di lei nella memoria… non tanto quanto vorrei… poche immagini. In parte potrebbero anche essere frutto della mia immaginazione… Me la ricordo bene soprattutto col kimono delle feste. Rosa cupo, quasi violetto, con un disegno a fiori bianchi. Mi sembrava così bella, e aveva un'andatura così aggraziata, soprattutto quando danzava. Ma la sua espressione era sempre triste. Sorrideva un po' soltanto per me. Ma provavo anche la sensazione di essere io a rattristarla, allo stesso tempo. Forse perché era preoccupata per me. O forse perché in me rivedeva qualcuno. Non me lo disse mai. Né mi disse che fine aveva fatto lui. Non osavo chiederglielo. Era come se per intuito sapessi che era responsabile lui della sua tristezza. Quanto lo ero io… perché non era a lei che somigliavo, anche se lo avrei tanto voluto.

_The same old sun would shine in the morning  
The same bright eyes would welcome me home  
And the moon would rise way over my head  
And get through the night alone_

And the same old sun will shine in the morning  
The same bright stars will welcome me home  
And the clouds will rise way over my head  
I'll get through the night on my own

–Sai che lei non ti avrebbe mai dato la colpa di nulla.  
–Lo so. Ma allora era difficile non sentirmi responsabile. Anche se non potevo ancora comprendere il perché… oscuramente, dentro di me, me ne accorgevo. Quando uscivamo in strada, la gente ci guardava. I bambini già iniziavano a gridarmi alle spalle parole di cui allora non conoscevo il significato. Una volta mi lanciarono un sassolino. Rimasi sbalordito. Non capivo il motivo. Quando la guardai le vidi le lacrime agli occhi, e per questo mi proibii di piangere. Da allora non piansi mai più davanti a lei. Avrei dato tutto perché fosse felice.  
–Lo era, con te.  
–Non quanto avrei voluto renderla… se solo ne avessi avuto la forza… se solo fossi stato più grande. Se ne avessi avuto la possibilità…

_Tell me what to do  
Now there's nobody watching over me  
If I seem to be calm  
Well it's all an illusion_

–Cambiavamo casa quasi in continuazione. Lei cambiava lavoro. Non la tenevano mai più di pochi mesi. O comunque approfittavano della sua situazione per pagarla una miseria. Spesso avevamo fame. Io però ero felice lo stesso di poterla rivedere ogni sera, quando tornava a casa, dopo che ero stato solo tutto il giorno ad aspettarla. Era stanca… a volte stremata… dimagriva sempre di più, ma aveva sempre un sorriso per me, sempre una parola dolce. Ero il suo tesoro. Me lo ripeteva sempre. E non si lamentava mai. Non si arrabbiava mai contro nessuno, neanche contro quelli che la maltrattavano. Diceva che ognuno ha le sue ragioni per fare quello che fa… e che comunque nessuno è degno d'odio, neanche il peggiore degli esseri umani. La adoravo. Avrei potuto sopportare qualunque cosa per quel sorriso. Per lo sguardo pieno d'amore dei suoi occhi…  
Una piccola pausa. Strinse le labbra. –Se ne andò poco dopo.

_Tell me what to do  
When the fear of the night comes over me  
There's a smile on my face  
Just to hide the confusion_

–Al suo funerale pioveva, come oggi. Qualcuno, non so chi, mi teneva per mano, ma da quella mano non mi veniva alcun calore. Ero rimasto solo. Non avevo più nessuno. E in qualche modo sapevo che era morta per me… a causa mia. Che se io non fossi entrato nella sua vita, niente di tutto questo le sarebbe successo. Che ero colpevole per il solo fatto di essere nato. Non mi liberai mai più di quel pensiero. E in seguito… tutto quello che mi accadde mi convinse ancora di più che fosse vero.  
–Io credo che lei sapesse cosa l'aspettava. E ciò nonostante decise lo stesso di farti nascere, e di tenerti con sé. Scelse di sacrificarsi per te, perché tu vivessi a qualunque costo. Ti ha amato fino a questo punto. Se tu incolpassi te stesso, le faresti un torto. Insulteresti il suo amore.  
–Lo so. Anche questo mi è rimasto dentro. È quello che mi ha sempre sostenuto e mi ha impedito di odiarmi. Che mi ha spinto a cercare di sopravvivere nonostante tutto. Non doveva perdersi anche questo di lei. Quel minuscolo frammento di lei che sopravviveva in me… quello che lei aveva amato… Non potevo morire per non cancellare il fatto che lei fosse vissuta. Negli ultimi giorni… forse sapendo di dovermi lasciare… continuava a ripetermi che mi avrebbe sempre amato. E che… se fossi stato buono… ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno che mi avrebbe amato allo stesso modo.

_Taking my life  
One day at a time  
Cause I can't think what else to do  
Taking some time  
To make up my mind  
When there's no one to ask but you_

–Sono rimaste così poche tracce della sua esistenza. Lei diceva che un essere umano è come una goccia di pioggia in mezzo ad un grande acquazzone. Ognuna fa la sua parte per dare vita alla terra. Ma se la più piccola goccia di pioggia mancasse all'appello, se scomparisse dalla tempesta… chi se ne accorgerebbe? Forse solo Dio.  
–Senza di lei tu non saresti qui– mormorò piano la ragazza. –E senza di te tantissime vite innocenti sarebbero andate perdute per questo mondo. Perciò… anche una minuscola goccia di pioggia può cambiare il mondo intero. Con la sua decisione di farti vivere, lei è responsabile della loro salvezza.– Tacque un attimo. –E anche della mia.  
Poggiò nuovamente le dita sottili sulla stele, premendole lievemente. –Arrivederci, signora Kumi. Le prometto… che sarò io a prendermi cura del suo tesoro adesso. Ad amarlo come lei l'ha amato. Non dovrà preoccuparsi mai più per lui.  
Quindi si volse al giovane, con un sorriso come un raggio di sole tra le nuvole. –Andiamo adesso. È tardi. Sono certa che le ha fatto piacere rivederti.  
Senza una parola, solo rispondendo a quel sorriso, lui le tese la mano. Stretti l'uno al braccio dell'altro, si allontanarono sotto lo stesso ombrello mentre la pioggia si diradava e riprendeva a tratti. I fili d'erba si piegavano e si risollevavano ad ogni goccia che li toccava, e la luce che filtrava dall'alto si rifletteva attraverso ciascuna in un minuscolo arcobaleno.

_The same old sun would shine in the morning  
The same bright eyes would welcome me home  
And the moon would rise way over my head  
And get through the night alone_

And the same old sun will shine in the morning  
The same bright stars will welcome me home  
And the clouds will rise way over my head  
I'll get through the night on my own

«Lo sai che non sarai mai più solo finché avrai vita, vero?»

–The Alan Parsons Project  
_The Same Old Sun_, da _Vulture Culture_

(1) I due ideogrammi del nome si interpretano «Bellezza della Tempesta».  
(2) Per la festa della mamma i bambini giapponesi offrono in dono un garofano rosso, ed uno bianco per la festa del papà.


	4. Capodanno

**Capodanno**

_Grande silenzio  
Si specchia nel bicchiere  
Luna d'inverno_

–Un brindisi?  
–Cin cin.  
–Ma si possono fare i brindisi col sakè?  
–Non chiedetelo a me.  
–Non berne tanto, è FORTE…  
–Potevi dirlo prima… HIC… e non ti avrei ascoltato lo stesso! _Besides the sea… besides the sea…_  
–Shhhh! Zitto con quella boccaccia! Che figuracce mi FAI FARE?  
–Non fare tanto baccano. Goditi il silenzio.

_Così si specchia il tuo viso  
Nel mio che ti desidera_

–Certo che è un bel posto. Complimenti a chiunque l'abbia trovato.  
–Veramente è stato un caso. Non sapevo che il torneo di braccio di ferro di fine anno avesse come premio un soggiorno in quest'albergo.  
–Per TANTE persone?  
–Il manifesto diceva «per tutta la famiglia». Dovevi vedere la faccia dell'organizzatore della lotteria quando gli ho detto che avevo una famiglia NUMEROSA. Poveraccio.  
–Eh eh… gli avrai fatto passare per sempre la voglia.  
–Un altro bicchierino?  
–Ma sì.

_Il fiato è una nebbia  
Impigliata nei rami  
Il gelo ci copre_

–Mi batti anche a _shogi_, che ne dici?  
–Be'… hai il vantaggio che non conosco bene le regole… questo è il re, giusto?  
–Perché, secondo te io le conosco bene? L'avrò VISTO giocare due volte in tutto.  
–Non è il caso che rientri? Prenderai freddo…  
–Ho due coperte, il cappellino di lana e i guantini nuovi che mi hai regalato per Natale! EHI TU! Il Generale d'Argento non può muoversi di lato se non è promosso! Rimettilo a posto!  
–Argh… e questo perché LUI non conosceva le regole! Non ci capisco niente!

_Levando il viso al cielo  
Bevo la luce_

–Come va la vostra gara di poesia?  
–Va, va. Non preoccupatevi. Alla fine vi leggiamo il risultato.  
–Dopo andiamo a farci il bagno all'aperto? Adoro questi alberghetti tradizionali…  
–Ormai ti comporti come se fossi nato qui.  
–Però anche a te sta bene il kimono, devo dire. Sembri un generale medievale… eh eh…  
–Buon per te che non ho la forza di ribattere.  
–Mi pare che gli albergatori dall'altra parte abbiano anche un piccolo giardino zen. Potremmo visitarlo domani.

_Meraviglia di cuore  
Così grande da contenere  
Il mondo_

–Abbiamo lasciato gli orologi in camera. Come sapremo quand'è mezzanotte?  
–Sentiremo la campana del tempio. 108 rintocchi.  
–C'è un tempio? Qui mi sembra di essere tanto isolati che potrebbe benissimo non esserci nessuno al mondo…  
–L'ho visto stamattina mentre arrivavamo. In cima alla collina, da quella parte.  
–Se volete domani possiamo alzarci di buon'ora e andare a recitare la preghiera del nuovo anno… vi faccio vedere come si fa…  
–Mi piacerebbe.  
–Scordatelo. Io domani DORMO tutto il giorno. A mollo nella sorgente termale magari.  
–E con la bottiglia di sakè a portata di mano.  
–Perché no?

_Ma eccolo tutto qui  
Nella mia mano_

–Perché poi 108 rintocchi?  
–È un numero sacro. Il prodotto… ehm… dei tre numeri perfetti…  
– 12x…? 36x…? 27x…?  
–Ah, ho capito.  
–Oltraggioso.  
–Che avete VOI TRE per essere perfetti?  
–Ma niente… è una coincidenza. È per via del simbolismo delle cifre…  
–Io domani vado al sindacato numeri e chiedo una riassegnazione.  
–Taci, essere inferiore.

_Non c'è voluto coraggio  
Per gettarmi finalmente  
Tra le tue braccia_

–Mi sa che sto cominciando a ubriacarmi anch'io. Yawn… spero di non addormentarmi prima di mezzanotte. Nel caso svegliatemi.  
–È arrivata la cameriera con un altro vassoio.  
–Povera la nostra lucidità mentale.  
–Chi sa una canzone tradizionale?  
–L'unico che POTREBBE saperla sta pensando ad altro!  
–Che ROMANTICI che siete sotto la luna! Non iniziate a sbaciucchiarvi, eh?  
–Hic… adesso mi ESHIBISCHO io per voi in una DANZHA tradishionale! La… la… la…  
–Haw haw haw… sei terrificante…  
–Basta che non sia la danza dei SETTE VELI o vomito!

_Acqua per l'assetato  
Aria per il naufrago_

–Domani a colazione si mangia la zuppa coi pezzetti di pasta… _yum_… buona!  
–Propositi per l'anno nuovo?  
–Io prometto di arrabbiarmi di meno.  
–Se ci riuscirai sarà un miracolo.  
–TU perché non prometti di rompere meno le scatole?  
–Dovremmo metterli per iscritto.  
–In ideogrammi? Aspetta e spera…  
–Io farò volare l'aquilone!  
–E io SARÒ l'aquilone! WHEEEEEEE!  
–Ah sì? Vediamo chi arriva più in alto?

_Anno dopo anno  
Si muove il mondo attorno  
Al cerchio del cuore_

–Certo che con questo silenzio sembra strano che qualcuno… da qualche parte… possa ancora avere voglia di combattere.  
–Dici che se tutti potessero avere un momento come questo, le guerre si fermerebbero? Sarò cinico, ma… non credo.  
–Purtroppo… per quanto sia bella la natura… se non vuoi cambiare dentro di te, contemplarla non basta.  
–Però è lo stesso così bella.  
–Sarebbe un peccato perderla.  
–Sentite. La campana!  
–Però. Suggestiva, non c'è che dire.  
–Buon anno a voi.  
–A voi buon anno.  
–Cin cin.  
–Prosit.  
–_Gesundheit_.  
–Che dite, si esprime un desiderio in questi casi?  
–Non saprei. Ma nessuno ce lo vieta.

_Eco di rintocchi in cielo  
A noi sia pace_


	5. Oltre l'azzurro del cielo (2 novembre)

**Oltre l'azzurro del cielo**

Non vengo a cercarti alla tua tomba in un giorno come questo. Nessuno degli altri lo fa. Troppi amici morti chiusi nella nostra testa. Oggi per lo più ce ne stiamo sparpagliati in casa con un'aria arrabbiata, oppure al contrario cerchiamo di essere fin troppo allegri per sdrammatizzare. Ma nessuno cadrebbe in errore. Ci basta guardarci in faccia.  
Abbiamo tutti qualcuno da piangere. Ma non ci serve un cimitero. Portiamo il lutto dentro di noi. A volte ci andiamo comunque, perché c'è bisogno di un segno tangibile… di qualcosa da fare, qualcosa da dire, qualcuno che ci ascolti. Ma non oggi. Sembrerebbe soltanto una formalità, e per noi non lo è mai. Oggi è il giorno per restare in silenzio e ricordare… ognuno per conto suo.  
Persone che amavamo e di cui ci fidavamo… persone che abbiamo perso a causa di nostri errori, o solamente perché sono state prese di mira a causa nostra… o per motivi che non c'entravano nulla con noi, magari per uno stupido incidente, una stupida malattia. Che si sono sacrificate per aiutarci o che ci hanno supplicato di salvarle, ma inutilmente. O che sono state costrette a rivoltarsi contro di noi e sono perite combattendoci: a volte siamo riusciti a riconciliarci prima che fosse tardi, a volte no. Oppure anche nemici che avrebbero potuto o voluto essere nostri amici… e magari in qualche caso, in qualche modo, per qualche istante, lo sono stati…  
E poi, ci sei tu.  
Io di solito mi siedo dietro la finestra con una bottiglia di birra. Se qualcuno rompe posso sempre dire che sto onorando l'_Oktoberfest_. Condendo la dichiarazione col mio famoso tono «levati di torno». Ma ormai nessuno mi disturba più. Al massimo, so che quando starò per vedere il fondo sentirò una mano sulla mia e un certo sguardo preoccupato mi dirà senza parole che non ti farebbe piacere vedermi rovinare per te. E io le darò retta cercando di sorridere. È semplicemente impossibile non darle retta.  
Riconosco nel cielo la stessa luce che avevano i tuoi occhi quando mi ascoltavi. Credo di vederla sempre, quando parlo con te nella mia mente. È così che so che sei lì. O magari mi inganno soltanto. Ma non m'importa.  
Credevo in Dio prima di perderti. Penso di crederci ancora. Ci sono tante cose brutte al mondo che bisogna credere che tutto abbia un senso. Altrimenti perché continuare a lottare?  
Io continuo a lottare perché spero di rivederti…  
Anche se forse non c'è un paradiso per la gente come me. Forse ne ho uccisi troppi. Forse ho dimenticato qualche volta com'era essere umano, nonostante i miei sforzi.  
È oltre l'azzurro del cielo che ti cerco. Era il tuo colore preferito. Proprio il colore del cielo in autunno. Dicevi che era tanto più profondo e intenso di quello dell'estate.  
Ricordo tutto di te.  
La morbidezza delle tue mani, l'allegria della tua voce. Il tuo profumo di fiori.  
Le tue paure e le tue speranze.  
Tutto è rimasto in me così profondamente che rido al pensiero di avere a volte temuto di dimenticarti. È solo che quando qualcosa o qualcuno fa così parte di te… certe volte non lo noti neanche. Ma non vuol dir nulla.  
Di un morto molto presto non resta nulla fisicamente. Un corpo fa presto a dissolversi, almeno dal punto di vista del mondo. Tanto che ci viene da chiederci: dov'è andato? È mai esistito? Eppure, allo stesso tempo… può lasciare un'impronta così profonda, un segno così indelebile che nulla potrà mai cancellarlo.  
Le conseguenze delle tue azioni possono cambiare la vita di tutti per sempre. L'amore che hai dato agli altri. La forza che hai saputo infondere.  
Alla fine è solo questo che conta. Che possiamo tenere con noi e portarci dietro.  
Sono rimaste poche foglie multicolori sugli alberi. È triste vederle cadere una a una. Il vento si fa freddo, il sole resta poco sulla terra. È per questo che si sceglie questa stagione per ricordare chi non c'è più. Anche il mondo sta morendo.  
Ma il mondo sa bene che è per poco. Solo qualche mese e la luce tornerà.  
Anche per questo la scegliamo. Perché da esseri umani, non possiamo non sperare nella luce oltre le tenebre. Nella vita oltre la morte. Il ricordo di qualcuno non sparisce mai del tutto, è vero. Però… a noi non basta. Vogliamo credere di poter rivedere davvero chi amiamo. Di poter parlare di nuovo con loro…  
E perché non dovrebbe essere così? Perché non dovremmo sperare?  
Alla salute…  
Un brindisi all'azzurro del cielo.  
–Ehi, posso farti compagnia, bello?  
–Sparisci, idiota. Non è aria. Almeno oggi…  
–Almeno oggi, già. Gli sposini sono saliti di sopra insieme. I due scemoni stanno chiacchierando dei vecchi tempi di là… e quegli altri hanno deciso che faranno un giro per la città a farsi venire la malinconia. Mica posso lasciarti solo.  
–Ah sì? Dove sta scritto?  
–Anch'io sto pensando ai cavoli miei. Ai miei vecchi… e a parecchi amici che si sono fatti ammazzare in qualche stupida rissa. Non è divertente. Ma non è detto che si debba pensare ai cavoli propri senza nessuno vicino, no? Altrimenti possiamo solo deprimerci. E credo che la cosa migliore che si possa fare in questi casi… è vivere.  
–…In realtà lo penso anch'io.  
–Allora mi passi un bicchiere o hai intenzione di fare l'egoista e scolarti quella birra tutto da solo?  
–Piglia, scemo.  
–Ora si ragiona. Un brindisi all'azzurro del cielo?  
–Mi hai rubato le parole di bocca.  
–Cin cin.  
–Allora… parlami di quei tuoi amici.  
–E tu parlami di lei…


	6. Viva Las Halloween

**Viva Las Halloween**

_–C'è qualcosa di strano…  
–…nel tuo quartiere…  
–…e chi chiamerai?  
–GLI ACCHIAPPAFANTASMIIII!_  
–Be'… devo dire che come costumi per noi sono piuttosto AZZECCATI… eh eh!  
–Vi stanno benissimo.  
–Solo che Egon non era così grosso.  
–E Peter dovrebbe mettere il parrucchino.  
–Tu che ti metti, piantagrane, il costume da Pinocchio?  
–Scherzi? Dopo che abbiamo deciso di fare la sfilata nella MIA città? Che direbbero i miei amici se mi riconoscessero? Guarda qua… largo, gente, sono il capitano dei pirati!  
–Ah sì? E io sono l'ammiraglio Nelson. Mani in alto.  
–Hai DECISO di rovinarmi il «Dolcetto o Scherzetto», per caso?  
–Ma dai! Non penserai di farlo sul serio? Alla tua età?  
–Non si è mai troppo grandi per le caramelle! Scommetto che posso battere tutti quei mocciosi senza neanche sudare… ahr ahr!  
–Non so se dargli del bambinone o del nemico del'infanzia…  
–Peccato però. Se ti fossi vestito da Pinocchio saresti stato benissimo col Gatto e la Volpe là.  
–O meglio la Gatta e il Volpo.  
–NOOOOO! Davvero? La cieca e lo zoppo?  
–Non vi vestirete così sul serio?  
–A me sembra perfetto, no?  
–Ci ho messo una settimana a cucirli! E tu zitto o ti portiamo nel Paese dei Balocchi…  
–Andate DOVE VOLETE ma mi raccomando di non portare a casa schifezze zuccherate che poi mangiate subito! Chiaro? Qualsiasi dolcetto dovrà passare prima sotto la MIA lente d'ingrandimento inquisitrice! NON vi permetterò di rovinarvi i denti… o l'appetito, perché dopo si mangia il MIO sontuosissimo menù delle feste!  
–Quello che non si mangeranno i bambini mascherati che busseranno alla porta, cioè.  
–Vuoi dire che tu non vieni in giro con noi? Resti a cucinare?  
–Già. Vuoi far uscire gli Acchiappafantasmi di ronda senza Ray? Dopo tutte le prove di ballo che abbiamo fatto?  
–No, dai. Ci mancherai.  
–ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
–Già manca quell'altro che ronfa dall'altro ieri.  
–Io dico che gli infiliamo di nascosto il vestito da fatina e ce lo portiamo dietro…  
–E poi lo ricattiamo con una foto compromettente… uak uak!  
–Zzzzzzzzzz PROVACI zzzzzzzzz…  
–Ehp!  
–Spiacente. Devo preparare i dolcetti e soprattutto la mia benemerita SUPERTORTA DI ZUCCA… se no dove finiva la polpa di tutte quelle che avete tagliuzzato per decorarle ieri pomeriggio? Non sia mai detto che si sprechi il cibo in questa casa! E poi se no chi apre la porta ai bambini quando bussano?  
–Posso farlo io. Tu unisciti pure agli Acchiappafantasmi…  
–Sicuro, Prof?  
–Vuoi forse che vada a una festa alla mia età? Posso occuparmi tranquillamente di tutto.  
–D'accordo… però si ricordi, dopo TRE QUARTI D'ORA da adesso il forno va abbassato a 180 gradi… e poi…  
–Tranquillo. Se sono capace di capire le istruzioni di un ciclotrone capirò anche le ricette di cucina.  
–Non ne sarei tanto sicuro…  
–BOOOOOOO!  
–WAAAAAAAAAA!  
–Ehe ehe ehe… funziona sempre il mio trucco del FANTASMA ZUCCA PARLANTE… sono TERRIFICANTE o no? Mi sono allenato tutto ieri!  
–Hai intenzione di cambiare travestimento e lasciarci in tre?  
–Ma no! Non è la MIA faccia! È la zucca scolpita a mano che ho preparato… guardate… UHF… mi si è incastrata…  
–Caspita! Sei un artista!  
–È un vero capolavoro! Guarda che dentoni…  
–UFF! Già… la portiamo con noi appesa a un bastone e facciamo finta di catturarla, che ne dite?  
–Be', bella idea.  
–Storie. Guardate quella che ho fatto IO. È dieci volte meglio.  
–Wow. È vero!  
–Una faccia da teschio che fa paura!  
–Sei stato magnifico!  
–Eh eh eh… talento naturale.  
–Un corno… non vale… con quel COLTELLACCIO DI PRECISIONE sfido io che i tagli gli vengono bene!  
–Portiamole tutte e due.  
–Peccato che non possiamo farle volare sul serio.  
–Signor capitano dei piratiii…  
–Eh? No! Non se ne parla! Con quel che mi è costato affittare questo costume! STATE LONTANI DA ME O VI LASCIO IL SEGNO DI ZORRO!  
–Baaaah… piantatela di fare baccano! Con tutte queste urla mi avete SVEGLIATO! Vengo con voi e vi faccio volare io le zucche, va bene? Però se poi mi sento male e RIGURGITO è colpa vostra!  
–E vai!  
–Bene! Così siamo davvero al gran completo!  
–Però dovremmo trovargli un costume…  
–Di costumi NON se ne parla!  
–Comunque, ragazzi… un'ultima cosa prima di uscire… ricordiamoci che anche se ci stiamo divertendo…  
–Lo so, lo so. Vuoi dire che non dobbiamo abbassare la guardia, giusto?  
–Sapete com'è. Si tratta pur sempre della notte…  
–…in cui gli SPIRITI camminano sulla terra. Già. E noi di spiriti abbiamo una certa esperienza.  
–Veri o finti che fossero.  
–Non vorrei che scegliessero proprio un momento come QUESTO per fare un'apparizione a sorpresa…  
–Io direi che potremmo avere abbastanza da fare anche senza i pezzi grossi. Guardate un po' dalla finestra. Se non sbaglio…  
–Cosa, cara?  
–C'è un vampiro a mezzo isolato di distanza che sta cercando di scippare una ragazza vestita da Minni.  
–Vampiro? Be', non sarebbe la preda SOLITA per i Ghostbusters…  
–Io ci sto. Tutti fuori!  
–YEAH! Facciamogliela vedere ai ladruncoli stanotte!  
–Mi sa che faremo così fino all'alba… altro che Dolcetto o Scherzetto…  
–Forse è questo il nostro modo di divertirci.  
–Arrivederci, Prof. Buona nottata.  
–E non apra ai fantasmi prima di controllare il colore del lenzuolo.  
«Noi poi ce la squagliamo verso mezzanotte… li hai preparati gli ALTRI costumi?»  
«Eh eh… certo, li ho nella borsa… Robin Hood e Lady Marian! La festa danzante ci aspetta!»


	7. Mauerfall

**Mauerfall**

_Guarda, di qualunque tempo tu sia  
E impara  
Per quanto ci voglia alla fine  
Cade sempre ogni barriera_

–Quanta gente in festa!  
–Da quant'era che non venivamo qui?  
–Ha importanza?  
–Vi ricordate?  
–Ogni dettaglio, baby.

**_–Quando hanno detto che sarà? Quando? Avete notizie?  
–Domani… stanotte al più presto…  
–Non prima.  
–Di certo tutta questa gente non ce la farà ad aspettare. È troppo eccitata.  
–Solo questa gente? E IO dovrei aspettare fino a domani? Forza, diamoci da fare! Un piccone! Qualcuno mi trovi un piccone! Buttiamo giù SUBITO quest'anticaglia!  
–Ah ah…  
–È eccitato come uno scolaretto, vero?  
–Fa quasi tenerezza.  
–Perché, NOI non possiamo dire lo stesso? Tutti ad aiutarlo, forza!_**

–Anche noi, quanto tempo avevamo aspettato?  
–Non riesco neanche a pensarci.  
–Senza quello, tante cose sarebbero state diverse…  
–Anche noi saremmo stati diversi.  
–Forse non ci saremmo mai stati.

_Noi dell'oriente noi dell'occidente  
Noi con le mani tese  
Una mano tesa non potrà  
Essere delusa per sempre_

Noi siamo ciò che siamo sempre stati  
Siamo una cosa sola

_**–Attenti che CADEEEEEE!  
–Whoa! Attento tu che mi stavi quasi centrando, muratore da strapazzo!  
–Guardate là. Qualcuno ha deciso di fare a MANI NUDE.  
–Ah ah…  
–Ah ah ah…  
–Tanto è difficile che ci notino con tutta quest'euforia in giro. Scateniamoci!  
–A chi ne butta giù di più?  
–Ci sto. Sotto!  
–Stasera siamo solo pochi tra i tanti. Pochi come tutti gli altri.**_

–Ne è passato di tempo… ma l'atmosfera è la stessa di allora.  
–È la festa di tutte queste persone… non solo la nostra.  
–Quelli che ricordano e quelli che non erano ancora nati. Quelli che vivevano da una parte o dall'altra. Tutti sono felici allo stesso modo.  
–Tante cose sono cambiate.  
–Tante restano ancora da cambiare. Gli errori della storia… non si correggono da un giorno all'altro. O senza sudore. E dolore.  
–Però si correggono. Per fortuna.  
–Ehi! Dai che ho trovato una bottiglia di champagne! Tra poco buttano giù il domino gigante! Non vorrete perdervi il posto in prima fila?  
–Né a quello né al megaconcerto, amico! Ho RECINTATO il mio posto da stamattina!  
–Champagne? Eretico… stasera sarà la birra a scorrere a fiumi!  
–Qualcuno sa se dopo vedremo anche i fuochi d'artificio?  
–Io ne sono sicuro. Se non altro… li farò IO!

_Sulle macerie dell'odio  
Noi costruiremo qualcosa  
Di nuovo  
Qualcosa che insegni per sempre  
Che non si può dividere  
L'uomo dall'uomo_

_**–Guarda. Si stanno abbracciando tutti.  
–E cantano come se fossero ubriachi.  
–Sapete… anch'io mi sento un po' ubriaco… eh eh!  
–…È finita. Non c'è più.  
–Che c'è? All'improvviso sei diventato serio.  
–Non credevo di vedere questo giorno. Se solo fosse arrivato prima… Tante vite sono andate perse per colpa di questo maledetto mucchio di cemento. Io…  
–Sì. Ti capiamo.  
–Tieni. In tanti stanno prendendo dei calcinacci per conservarli. Ne abbiamo raccolto uno per te.  
–Potrai metterlo nella tua stanza per ricordare che questo giorno l'hai visto.  
–E anche un altro. Prendi. Potrai portarlo… a lei.  
–…Grazie, gente.  
–Ehi, qualcuno ha fatto caso alla data di oggi?  
–Ah ah… sembra quasi che l'abbiano scelta apposta per farci un omaggio!  
–E allora forza, bando alle malinconie! Festeggiamo!**_

–A pensarci, anche la data di OGGI sembra scelta apposta, vero?  
–Motivo di più per festeggiare.  
–Ce l'ho ancora quelle due pietre. Ogni tanto le guardo… e ricordo che non è stato tutto inutile.  
–Aver combattuto per tutti quegli anni.  
–Sì.  
–Ragazzi, io ho imboscato un po' di cassette di birra dall'altro ieri…  
–Ubriacone.  
–Dai. Voglio essere il primo a dare una spinta alla rievocazione.

_**–La guerra che ci ha generati… finalmente… ha conosciuto la pace.  
–Sapete, è come se in qualche modo… questo desse un senso… a tutta la nostra esistenza. Finalmente.  
–Significa che ora non saremo più necessari? Dopo tanto tempo, potremo andarcene tranquilli in pensione?  
–Chissà. Sarebbe bello. Staremo a vedere.**_

–Sì, staremo a vedere… anche se sembra proprio che nonostante il tempo passato… ci sia ancora bisogno di noi…  
–Mai perdere la speranza.  
–Un giorno… la pace arriverà senz'altro per tutti al mondo. Per tutti.  
–Amen.  
–Se QUESTO è stato possibile, tutto è possibile.  
–Citazione da Rocky 4?  
–Uniamoci agli altri. Stasera c'è da essere felici, non da recriminare.  
–A chi beve di più fino all'alba?  
–Se hai voglia di perdere hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti!

_Per oggi e per domani  
Non dimentichiamo mai  
Non cediamo mai  
Stringiamoci gli uni agli altri  
In nome di questo giorno  
E chi vorrà dividerci di nuovo  
Facciamo che trovi  
Come sono state sempre  
Le nostre mani  
Unite_


	8. Hinamatsuri

**Hinamatsuri**

_La piattaforma "hina–dan" rappresenta la corte imperiale tipica dell'epoca Heian. Un allestimento tradizionale completo, ricoperto dal drappo "hi–mosen", è formato da sette ripiani…_

* * *

–Grazie di avermi aiutato ad allestirle. Era tanto tempo che volevo provarci…

–Di niente. Lo sai che scolpire è il mio hobby.

–E grazie anche di avermi aiutato a cucire i vestiti.

–Sei stato una massaia fantastica, TESORA!

–Anche tu, PAZZA! E comunque bisogna saper fare tutto in cucina… i polli ripieni non si chiudono mica da soli…

–Anche dietro le quinte, messere. Anche dietro le quinte. Sai quante volte un ago nella manica ha evitato a Sir Falstaff di entrare in scena con le brache sfondate?

–Oh, finitela. Siete stati bravi tutti e due.

–Certo che tu hai proprio la _mania_ di addobbare casa per tutte le feste di questo paese, _liebchen_.

–Sarà che ci vivo da troppo tempo… eh eh…

–O forse che hai intenzione di viverci ancora per tanto.

–Poi come data sembra anche fatta _apposta_ per lei, no?

* * *

_Si pensava anticamente che le bambole hina–ningyo avessero il potere di assorbire gli spiriti maligni e le malattie, portandole via con sé. Per questo all'inizio venivano disposte su delle barchette e lasciate portar via dalla corrente di un fiume._

* * *

–Un po' come noi.

–E quindi naturalmente non potevamo non PERSONALIZZARLE. Non saremmo noi, altrimenti.

–Fatemi un po' vedere…

* * *

_Sui ripiani più bassi trovano posto gli oggetti necessari alla corte quando è a palazzo oppure in viaggio. Abbiamo il carretto tirato da buoi, "goshoguruma" o "hanaguruma", le scatole laccate per il cibo, il palanchino, bracieri, utensili per la cerimonia del tè, il baule ove riporre il kimono o "nagamochi", una specchiera, una scatola da cucito e delle cassettiere…_

* * *

–Decisamente però NOI non ci spostiamo in questo modo! Chi è che ha costruito quei modellini?

–Io, nei ritagli di tempo. Somiglianti, non vi pare? Non vi ricordate che li tenevo in mano durante tutti gli ultimi mesi?

–Precisi fino all'ultimo dettaglio. I miei complimenti.

–Ce lo vedo un imperatore sfrecciare nel cielo col nostro pesciolino.

–O per strada a salutare la folla dal tuo bolide.

–Se è per questo, chi ha avuto l'idea di far spuntare QUEL vestito dalle scatole al posto di un kimono?

–Ahr ahr. Dobbiamo sempre farci riconoscere.

* * *

_Sul quinto ripiano sono disposti i tre servitori o samurai, gli Shi–cho, che proteggono la coppia imperiale. I loro nomi sono Nakijogo (il bevitore malinconico), Okonijogo (il bevitore iroso) e Waraijogo (il bevitore allegro). Siedono tra due alberelli augurali, un pesco (o ciliegio) e un mandarancio, e reggono in mano un rastrello, una paletta e una scopa._

* * *

–Per ripulire tutto dopo? E che razza di samurai sarebbero? CHE facce gli avete messo?

–Har har. Stai benissimo. Sembra che tu abbia ingoiato un limone acido, ciccio.

–Ah sì? TU piuttosto con quella faccia da cretino! Non riesci a stare serio neanche in figura… e a me tocca passare pure QUESTA festa in tua compagnia? Io protesto.

–Sigh.

–Qualche problema, signor naturalista?

–Nooooo. Cercherò di dire alla mia bambola di sopportarvi per oggi. Peccato che non abbia un libro da leggersi per non sentirvi litigare.

* * *

_Sul quarto ripiano si trovano i due Ministri della Destra e della Sinistra. Il Ministro della Sinistra Sadajin è raffigurato come un anziano dalla barba bianca, in quanto la sinistra è la direzione più nobile. Il Ministro della Destra Udajin è invece un giovane. A volte i ministri portano arco e frecce. Tra di loro, un tavolino con il dolce augurale a tre colori, l'hishimochi._

* * *

–Eh eh… grazie di averci messo anche me. In effetti i dolci piacciono agli anziani… ma temo che possa farmi male.

–Dovrà mangiarselo comunque tutto lei, professore. IO non ho nemmeno i denti per masticarlo.

–Si può sempre fare finta, caro collega ministro.

–Sarei più interessato a scoprire come avete fatto ad infilarmi quel vestito mentre sembra lo stesso che stia sospeso in aria…

–Leggo: il dolce tradizionale rosa, bianco e verde simboleggia l'allontanamento degli spiriti maligni, la purezza e la buona salute… oppure i colori della primavera: erba, neve che si scioglie e fiori di pesco.

–Usciamo per una passeggiata sotto gli alberi dopo?

–Comunque sia ce ne sarà un sacco da mangiare per tutti a merenda, quindi NON toccate quello sul banchetto!– SCIAF –Mi hai sentito, maleducato?

–Che maniere…

* * *

_Sulla terza piattaforma sono i cinque musicisti, "gonin bayashi": quattro suonatori con tamburi e un flauto, più un cantante con un ventaglio._

* * *

–Io mi sono ritratto mentre suono il tamburo.

–Uhm. Io invece do prova della mia bravura di cantante…

–…_stonato_! Ma anch'io al massimo posso suonare una _padella_! Eh eh!

–Ma così non mancano due musicisti?

–Mi sono… preso la libertà di aggiungerne un altro paio.

–Ah. Sì. Vedo. Una… fisarmonica e un violino.

–Credo vada bene.

–Sì. Sì. Bella idea, amico.

* * *

_Sul secondo gradino prendono posto le tre dame di corte, "sannin-kanjyo", che versano il sakè: due in piedi e una seduta. Tra di loro si trovano dei tavolini con altri dolci tradizionali._

* * *

–E queste COME le avresti fatte? Eh eh eh…

–Del resto VOLENDO non sarebbero mai mancate.

–Comincio a sentire qualcuno che si IRRITA LEGGERMENTEEEE…

–Non avrai voluto rovinarle l'atmosfera proprio in una festa come questa?

–Pettegoli. Faccio finta di non sentire.

–In effetti ci avevo pensato. Si tratta pur sempre di ricordi. Ma poi mi è venuto in mente che forse… i tre samurai avrebbero gradito che alla nostra celebrazione partecipassero delle _altre_ dame.

–…

–…

–…

–Ho fatto bene?

–…Dove hai trovato il suo ritratto?

–L'ho copiato dalla fotografia in camera tua. Un'altra me la ricordavo… la terza… be'… un po' ho inventato, e un po' mi sono basato su una descrizione. Che ne pensate?

–Sono… belle.

–Sì. Già. Forse le più belle che tu abbia scolpito.

–Bei vestiti.

–Scusate se abbiamo fatto battute stupide. Grazie.

* * *

_E infine, sulla cima…_

* * *

–…l'Imperatore Dairi e l'Imperatrice Hina. Eh eh eh.

–Con l'abito regale a dodici strati, lei, anche, badate!

–Hai superato te stesso. Sono incredibilmente somiglianti.

–Nonché _regali_.

–Sempre il _solito_ a fare il protagonista…

–È solo perché… eh eh… di imperatrice ce ne può essere una sola. Non certo perché me lo meriti, ragazzi. Se volete, vi lascio il posto.

–Macché. Chi lo vuole. Ci stai benissimo.

–Qui lo dico e qui lo nego ma ha ragione lui.

–Penso… che nessun altro potrebbe occuparlo.

–Be', io…

–Animo, bando alle ciance! Tutti di là a festeggiare! Ci sono bottiglie di _amazake_ da vuotare oltre ai dolci! E poi si va insieme al parco!

–Ma visto che queste bambole sono di legno, dovremmo bruciarle domani per mandar via gli spiriti maligni? Non è così che si usa?

–Come osi, eretico! Sono opere d'arte! Le avvolgiamo nella carta con CURA e le mettiamo via per l'anno prossimo!

–Ma entro domani, però. O la bambina di casa si sposa tardi.

–Non è un po' tardi per quello comunque? Eh eh… anche se è vero che a parte lei, in casa non c'è nessuna bambina.

–…

–…Non ancora. È vero. Non ancora.

* * *

_Akari o tsukemasho bonbori ni_

_Ohana o agemasho momo no hana_

_Gonin bayashi no fue taiko_

_Kyou wa tanoshii hinamatsuri_


End file.
